The Bakery (A Niall Horan Fanfic)
by yellowclips
Summary: Annie was just Annie; a normal seventeen-year-old girl who works at W. Mandeville Bakery where Harry Styles once worked before he became famous. One day, Harry came back: bringing his co-members with him including the one who seem to like food the most, the lad named Niall Horan.


Author's note:

Soooo here it is: my first real person fanfic! This time it's about Nialler who seem to like food so very much(how adorable is that). I've recently become fond of One Direction, and decided to write a fanfic about Niall just because. :))

"Thank you, please come again!" Annie smiled, handing the bag of sweets to the customer over the counter. She wasn't used to this, AT ALL.

Partly because this is the first time she had served out front, since she was usually at the back being the one who makes the bread and pastries. But this time was an emergency, because Miranda had hurt herself and the poor old lady had to stay home for the day, which meant an extra counter person is needed.

That person, unfortunately, was Annie.

She ruffled her brown hair tied into a ponytail.

 _'It's not like I hate working at the bakery, heck I love the bakery, but I like making bread and sweets rather than serving them.'_ , she thought.

The bakery, which is named W. Mandeville Bakery, was the one where Harry Styles once worked. She wasn't aware of this fact, but eventually the old ladies told her about it although she didn't really care that much since Harry left long before she started working there.

Today, though, the door opened as it always had but the people who walked in were the really _really_ unexpected ones. One Direction.

Annie's eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm back!" Harry greeted, the other members behind him looking around the bakery.

"Harry is that you?" Lorry, one of the old ladies who worked there, said with her eyes widening. "My, I've been seeing you at the television so much I couldn't possibly know!"

"Lorry!" he laughed, hugging her. Annie watched the scene. Seriously? One Direction was here? Her eyes widened, and she was quite speechless.

It's not like she was that big of a fan, but as she thought the presence of a celebrity is really something. It does something to people. Little did she know, she had caught the eye of a certain blonde Irishman.

"I brought the others with me!" Harry said, gesturing towards them. "This is Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis."

They all nodded and smiled. Harry's eyes drifted towards the counter, onto Annie.

"Who's this?" he smiled. "Is she my replacement?" he asked, feigning hurt and the boys laughed at his antics.

"Annie." she smiled while introducing herself, nodding. "And no, I usually work at the back but this time was an emergency, so."

"So you're a baker, ehh?" Louis asked.

"No, isn't she supposed to be called a patissier?" Liam interjected.

"Actually, she makes bread too so-" Zayn said but before they could argue more, Annie interrupted.

"Uhm, I think it's a little bit of both." she shrugged. Then, all of them laughed a bit including Annie. "Excuse me, I gotta go I think we're running out of cupcakes. Lorry, please take care of this for a bit?"

"Of course." Lorry chuckled.

Annie wiped her hands to her apron before entering the kitchen door. It was only then that the others noticed that Niall hadn't spoken yet.

"What's wrong Niall?" Liam asked, putting a hand to his shoulder and shaking him a bit. "You've been awfully quiet since earlier."

"Yeah, usually aren't you gonna jump up and down here screaming 'Food! Food!' or something?" Harry laughed.

"Shut up." Niall chuckled, slapping Harry's head.

"Wait, don't tell me it's because you like Annie?" Louis concluded, pointing a finger at him.

"How's that possible, mate? He only saw her earlier." Zayn asked.

"Our little Nialler's growing up." Harry said, patting Niall's head while shaking his head and smiling.

"It's love at first sight, isn't it? Because she makes food AND she's pretty." Liam joked.

"If he's gonna like anyone who makes food, why doesn't he just marry a pizza delivery man?" Harry said.

"Lads, I'm still here." Niall said, waving his right hand a bit. The others just laughed.

"I wanna go to the back! I miss going to the back I used to mop there all the time..." Harry continued, making his way towards the kitchen door. The others followed suit, curious of what it would look like.

It was your typical bread and pastry making place, with flour all over the tables and baking pans inside metal-colored ovens. The already-made ones were on one side of the table.

Niall instinctively stretched his hand out to grab one, only to be stopped by another.

"Niall, no! These are for selling. If you want some, you're gonna have to buy one yourself." Annie scolded jokingly. Niall pouted. Okay, she may or may not have been able to resist that.

"Oh, alright. But just one, okay?" she complied, smiling a bit.

"YES!" Niall cheered, grabbing a cupcake and stuffing it in his face. "These are so good though. Did you make these?"

"Yep." Annie nodded, her ponytail following the movement.

"Well, you are one gifted lass." Niall smiled, still eating.

Okay, that did NOT just make her heart skip a beat.

"Uh.. thank you. Since you seem to love food so much, would you like to try the new ones I just finished?" she asked a bit hesitantly. As comfortable as she may seem to him, he was still Niall Horan of One Direction though.

"Really? That would be incredible!" he said, jumping a bit up and down. The two of them made their way towards the other side of the place, where the other members were.

"And this was where I slipped, I actually tumbled over the jar there..." Harry was still talking, telling Zayn, Louis and Liam all the things that had happened to him here. The others groaned in reply, having enough of his stories but listening anyway.

Annie and Niall sneaked through, hiding their laughter and managed to get to where the pastries were without having to listen to Harry's stories.

"So this is a butterscotch-flavored Blondie, though I don't really know why they call them that." Annie explained, handing him over a piece. Niall ate it and gave a thumbs up, which made her sigh in relief.

"And these are the lemon bars." she gestured towards the tray. Niall picked one and took a bite, his eyes widening.

"Holy smokes! How'd you manage to make this taste?" Niall exclaimed. Annie laughed.

"I'm glad you like them. That means that they're ready for sale." she said.

"So I'm your food judge now?" he smirked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to be?" she smiled. They chuckled. Then she realized something. Was she actually _flirting_ with Niall Horan? Or was she just being oversensitive? Maybe so.

"Uhm, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but Louis, Harry and Zayn are starting a flour fight over there. Just wanted to let you know." Liam suddenly said.

Both Annie and Niall jumped a bit.

 _How long had he been there? And what moment was he even talking about?_ , she thought. _Wait. Did he say flour fight?_

Annie's eyes widened and the three of them hurried off to the other side of the kitchen, where there was flour everywhere and the three guys still throwing some at each other.

"Take this!" Zayn exclaimed, throwing a fistful of white flour at Harry.

"You did not!" Harry said, then throwing back the same amount. Then Louis started laughing, until the three of them noticed Liam, Niall and Annie's presence.

"Oh no." Louis said. Zayn's eyes widened.

"Uhm... we're sorry?" Harry said, giving Annie the puppy dog eyes. She sighed.

"Oh... fine! Let's just clean this up until Lorry comes in to check. You better be thankful Miranda wasn't here or else she'd be in a condition waaaaay worse than she is in now." she said.

All six of them cleaned up the place hurriedly, thankful that none of the sweets and bread were damaged. After half an hour, they were done and the place looked as it was before the flour fight.

"Thanks for helping us clean up." Louis said, wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Yeah, if Lorry caught us, I would be done for." Harry said.

"No problem." Annie nodded. Niall smiled at her secretly. She smiled back.

"Well, isn't it 'bout time we get going, lads?" Liam said, checking his watch. All of them sighed, a bit disappointed since they had their own share of fun at the bakery especially Niall.

All of them made their way out the kitchen door and towards the counter, where Annie stayed. She was surprised when Niall was suddenly beside her.

"Uhm, Annie... I know this is sudden since we only met today but... would you like to go out with me?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Oh my gosh. Niall Horan of One Direction was asking her out. The handsome blonde Irishman who was obsessed with food. Seriously? How? What? Why?

"Isn't that just because of the food?" she joked. Niall blushed a bit.

"Well, that too." he chuckled. Both of them laughed.

"Sure." Annie smiled.

"Saturday, then?" he asked. She nodded.

"But we have to be careful of the fans." he added.

"Trust me, my sister's one of them. I know." she rolled her eyes.

"Well then..." he trailed off, then pecked her on the lips. Annie's eyes widened. That was her first kiss!

"Bye, Annie." he waved then winked, following the other members of One Direction out the door.

"Thank you, please come again!" she accidentally said on instinct. Annie covered her mouth.

She was a blushing ponytail-haired mess with only one thing on her mind.

' _Was that really how Irish people say bye?'_


End file.
